1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to field emitting light sources and a method for making the same and, particularly, to a carbon nano-tube (CNT) field emitting light source and a method for making the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It has been well known that CNTs are ideal for using as emitters of field emitting light source. In a typical CNT field emitting light source, CNTs are distributed on a cathode layer opposite to an anode, on which a fluorescent layer is coated. The cathode with the CNTs distributed thereon, and the anode with a fluorescent layer coated thereon, are sealed in an oxidant proof environment. When a voltage is applied between the cathode and the anode, the CNTs emit electrodes bombarding the fluorescent layer to produce fluorescence thereby. A critical factor to be considered of such a light source is how to distribute the CNTs onto the cathode.
A conventional method for distributing CNTs on the cathode is coating a catalyst layer on the cathode and thereafter growing up CNTs thereon. Another conventional method is directly implanting and fixing a prepared CNT array onto the cathode.
However, both of the foregoing methods are expensive and limited for small size light sources. Therefore, a large size CNT cathode for a field emitting light source and a method for making the same are desired.